Duchy of the Ashen Coast
The Duchy of the Ashen Coast is a duchy within the Kingdom of Gilneas that encompasses the rule of the Ashen Coast, a sizable portion of southern Gilneas known for its rich mineral resources and fishing. It is notably cut off from the rest of Gilneas by traditional land routes, as the land is connected to the rest of Gilneas by way of high rising mountains that block conventional travel. As a result, the Ashen Coast have developed a somewhat unique sub-culture within while also still maintaining nationalistic pride and traditional Gilnean aspects. Ancestrally ruled over by the House of Cobalstant, the creation of the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast in 300 F.A. caused the duchy to be disbanded. Deemed too far removed from the rest of Gilneas for proper management under one leader, the duchy was split into a march and two earldoms, with the Cobalstants leading the March. These three regions became the March of the Bite, the Earldom of the Range, and the Earldom of the Reach. Despite their lower statuses, the Range and Reach rivaled the Bite in size and importance, though the Bite was given primary crown support in terms of political hardships. For hundreds of years after, the duchy remained a defunct title, attempts to revive it were denied due to the instability the Ashen Coast exuded over the years. Multiple rebellions and wars resulted in a belief the land could not be reunited peacefully, and the three regions had already begun to breed sub cultures of their own that could potentially clash. Following a riot in the Ashen Coast during 1121 F.A., the House of Cobalstant was wiped out. During this time, the House of Grayblade, a northern Headlands family with distant blood relation to the Cobalstants, was appointed Marcher Lord of the Bite. After several politically savy moves, Lord Haverin Grayblade was able to secure the allegiance of Lord Xavier Gregor and Lord Cail Greyfield, and was making moves towards the restoration of the Duchy in time once Bannhurst had been restored after mismanagement. However, a raid on the city that left the house reportedly dead destroyed all hopes at the time for a ducal restoration and the appointment of the House of Darkoak, which was far less agreeable than the Grayblades, led to the work of Haverin being undone. It was not until after the Fall of Gilneas in 1142 F.A. that the Ashen Coast fully reunited under Lord Berenal Grayblade the, once reported dead, son of Haverin. Honoring their pact to his father, the Greyfields and Gregors kept their fealty to the House of Grayblade. Several years later when Lord Grayblade returned to re-establish the Ashen Coast, the house of nobles within the region known as the Triumvirate of the Ashen Coast sent for a petition for the restoration of the Duchy. A unanimous agreement from all lords present within the region that were known as well as several other lords from outer regions resulted in an approval and the duchy was restored. Replacing the symbol of the black and gold of House Cobalstant, Lord Grayblade has elected the usage of a wolf upon a gray shield flanked by more wolves, signifying his own house. The duchy currently operates one of the largest known plots of freed and purified Gilnean land and is known to be a staunch supporter of the Blades of Greymane, Lord Grayblade acting as the leader of the reborn order. Regions The Duchy is divided into four marches, The Bite, The Range, The Reach and Rignweald. The Duchy also holds territories within the Fallow Crest; though these are limited and few. The Bite The Bite is the capitol region and the center of all four marches. Within it lays the city of Bannhurst, ruled over by the reigning dukes, the House of Grayblade. They also are the Marcher Lords of the Bite, meaning that it is a region personally overseen by the Duke. Known for being the center of trade, the Bite receives a large income of supplies and trade from it being a popular stop. It is also seen as a bridge between cultures, as the population is split between worship of the Old Ways, and the Holy Light. The Galuyn people have a notable presence within the land, primarily with that of the Dragonheart and Ashmeadow clans, though they are not as plentiful as in the Reach. The land is known for its large sprawling forest that details the entirety of the March, and its plentiful game. It is renowned for its serene glades, which make for popular rest stops for Traders. The Range The Range is the south eastern region of the Ashen Coast, which is lorded over by the House of Gregor. Known for its heavy focus on farming, agriculture and family values, the Range is a wholesome area of spread out hamlets and villages; mostly focused around the regional capitol of Gregor's Crossing. The Area is predominantly Light worship focused, with the people having been known for sustaining one of the few areas of Gilnean paladins in the Kingdom during the isolation period. Following the formation of the Order of the Onyx Dawn, the area has become host to several of their chapter houses. Galuyn presence in the area is scarce, with the only major clan in the area being all the way in the eastern mountain range, the Gabhatine. One of the few Oakenborn clans left, the Gabhatine are fiercely independent and usually refrain from interacting with outsiders. The Reach The Reach is the south western area of the Ashen Coast, and is known for its sprawling rolling hills, condensed forest, and plentiful rivers. The area is home to the majority of the Old Ways worshipers, as the region has very scarce support for the Holy Light outside of the regional capitol of Brandon's Stead. Reformed heavily after the Invasion of Gilneas, the region embraced its pagan roots, becoming more and more a sub-culture in its self. The Reachman mentality is very self sufficient, as a result, many of the people of the area are a hearty and proud people. They find kinship with the Galuyn people, whom they share common roots with in many families. Within the region also sits Wickenden City, the ancestral home of the former Galuyn nation. Clans are plentiful within the highlands of the Reach, spread out through the region. Primarily found in the Pale Grounds, a region dedicated to the Galuyn people, they have pledged themselves to Gilneas. Rignweald Rignweald is the newest march and the least developed of the four. A region of predominantly Old Ways worship, the area still holds some Holy Light support as well. Known for dense mists that drench the area and its heavy focus on coastal market and spread out focuses depending on area's strength. It is lorded over by the House of Graveshire, off the coast on Greymoon Isle. Rignweald is not a part of the mainland Ashen Coast, rather, it was once a western stretch of the Fallow Crest. This has since changed; however, and the region is considered separated from the rest of the Fallow Crest due to a small mountainous range. The people of Rignweald are diverse and spread among the area, though it is known for having a roving band of spellcasters known as the Mistmancers, whom worship a figure known as the Crone. The Galuyn population of the area is scarce, and what does exist has mostly assimilated into the regional culture. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Realms of Gilneas Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:House of Grayblade Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilneas Peerage